


Golden Rose

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Among them all one golden rose caught Yuzuru's eyes, it's thorns sinking deep into his skin.





	Golden Rose

The quiet clicking of porcelaine was the only sound around him. Despite the breeze that carried lazy summer warmth, the garden on school grounds remained empty. The sun was still high on the sky, it's rays not allowed under the roof of the elegant arbour located among the flowers. Even so, the golden ornaments on the teacup gleamed lightly, as if emitating their own shine. The atmosphere was heavy on his shoulders, making him stiff and uncomfortable. The scent of flowers together with overwhelming silence was crushing him. Anticipation was probably the only thing keeping him in place, hot sunlight shining straight on his back. Finally, there was a bell. A breath left his lips, not quite a sigh yet something louder than usual. Violet eyes examined everything once again, despite having done so many times before. All was in the right place, teacup and teapot arranged neatly, a small plate for sweets with a spoon awaiting to be put into use.

\- Hello, Yuzuru.

He inhaled sharply, reacting to the sound of his own name. Seconds passed as he tried to calm himself down before turning around and facing the other boy. In the end, he managed to regain his composure and look at Eichi's face.

\- Good afternoon, President-sama. I've prepared everything for your tea party.

\- Thank you.

It was a simple exchange of most basic sentences, yet Yuzuru's heart was beating like crazy. It was their routine. Once Yuzuru finishes classes, he cleans the classroom and attends to other important things. Then, while Tori is practicing on the court, he is preparing tea and sweets for Eichi in the garden terrace. When the bell rings, announcing the end of third years' classes, Eichi comes to him, they greet each other and Yuzuru accompanies him, ready to tend to every his need. Every day looks like this. Even so, the awkwardness and anxiety remained. _Is it the day I get rejected?_ He fought an impulse to shake his head. He couldn't find anything to occupy his mind while the crushing silence remained. Eichi didn't like it when he was thinking about Tori, so instead he focused on the view in front of him. Slight shine on perfectly trimmed nails announced to him Tenshouin had painted them with colorless polish. It weirdly matched the ornaments on the cup he elegantly held between his fingers, long and slender as if made from foggy glass. His wrists were so slim he could imagine them snap under the slightest pressure. Even so, he knew all too well how strong Eichi could be. The cup was being lifted towards pink lips, deliberately left slightly ajar to look more tempting, more attractive. _He knows all too well I'm looking_. His throat was moving with every swallow, making Yuzuru want to slide his fingers down Eichi's Adam apple. To feel his pulse, his soft skin. No wonder there was always only one teacup. The desire to touch made him shiver. As he lifted his gaze up again, his eyes were met with blue ones. Their color was changing depending on the light. Under the roof of the arbour, they looked like deep ocean, so intensively blue they were almost dark. Surrounded by long, blonde eyelashes they reminded Yuzuru of an abandoned beach, beautiful yet devoid of life. Half lidded, they seemed to curiously analise the content inside the cup as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. A heartbeat later, Eichi was looking straight into Yuzuru's eyes. As usual, it sent his heart into a frenzy. _I want him_. So selfish, so arrogant, he craved for his touch, his voice, his attention. His love. _I will never have him_. A servant cannot lust after someone like him. Seconds passed as they kept looking at each other until Tenshouin smiled, the warmth never reaching his gaze. His hand reached out towards Yuzuru and he immediately moved closer. He never knew what to expect. Sometimes he was getting cold treatment, sometimes Eichi was flirty and giggling. He had no means to distinguish his moods, his face and eyes not showing anything beside cold calculation. _I'm a toy for him._ Even so, he couldn't stop. Those moments, standing there and being allowed to watch were like a dose for a junkie. _His love felt freezingly cold_. His breath hitched as Eichi's hand brushed against his cheek. Overwhelming emotions filled his chest, yet from the coldness of his gaze, he knew he is not allowed to touch. Those fingertips were drawing burning traces on his face. _Gentleness between thorns_.

\- You are the most beautiful rose in this garden, Eichi-sama.

Tenshouin chuckled lightly, his touch disappearing from Yuzuru's skin. The spoiling was over. Eichi knew it was enough to keep him hooked. Yuzuru hated how it worked on him every time. He still could feel the heat in places Tenshouin touched.

\- Thank you for the tea. It was good.

And like this, he was gone. Like a ghost, he disappeared into thin air, as if he had never been there in the first place. Leaving Yuzuru alone. Lonely and craving for more. He wanted this to end. To tell Eichi off and say that he is not his toy,  yet the game carried on, and he already had no choice.

\- I will be waiting here tommorow... Eichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
